This is a proposal to continue and expand an established Postdoctoral and Predoctoral Prevention Research Training (PRT) Program at the Health Research and Policy Centers, University of Illinois at Chicago. We aim to have 6 predoctoral trainees and 6 postdoctoral fellows active each year, between July 1, 2003 and June 30, 2009, and train them in all phases of prevention research, especially the design and evaluation of interventions in high-risk populations, including drug abusers, children and adolescents, women, and the multiple ethnic minorities with large populations in Chicago. This PRT program is multidisciplinarv and transdisciplinary, with an emphasis on both public health and behavioral sciences intervention approaches and rigorous science. Our underlying educational assumption is that fellows must be well grounded in three broad areas: 1) research methodology, statistics and ethics, 2) epidemiology and etiology of SAV, and 3) the sciences of behavioral and social change and public health. In addition, they require some understanding of the impact of educational and public health policy and management on the design, implementation and evaluation of prevention programs, and the role of education and health policy and management on preventing SAV. The duration of both the predoctoral and postdoctoral training program is three years, and both provide a structured research training experience that integrates course work, core prevention research experience, and seminars and intervention rotations in a transdisciplinary context with multidisciplinary faculty. UIC faculty have a large number of research projects on the etiology and prevention of SAV, many with disadvantaged and minority youth and their family, schools and communities. Participating faculty are from multiple disciplines, primarily from 6 units: 1) the Health Research and Policy Centers; 2) the School of Public Health: Divisions of Health Policy and Administration, Community Health Sciences, and Epidemiology/Biostatistics; 3) the College of Liberal Arts and Sciences: Departments of Psychology, Sociology, and Criminal Justice; 4) the College of Medicine: Department of Psychiatry, including the Institute for Juvenile Research; 5) the College of Nursing; and 6) the College of Education. Faculty and trainees will also come from the College of Allied Health Professions, the Business College, and the School of Social Work. Trainees participate with prevention interventionists and researchers from collaborating community programs.